Machine type communication (MTC) devices are user devices, also referred to as user equipments (UEs) that may be distributed through areas served by cellular wireless networks. MTC devices typically operate without human intervention and perform communications that are typically infrequent and short in duration. For example, MTC devices may collect seismic data and may relay this data to a collection station after an earthquake, remaining idle except during data collection times. MTC devices are often characterized by short duration of data transmission, low volume of data transmission, lower power consumption, and low mobility. MTC devices may be deployed in areas in which a relatively high likelihood of vandalism or theft is present. MTC devices may be designed to operate for long periods without human intervention, so it is desirable for a communications network to have a mechanism for detecting failures or changes in behavior for a machine type communication device. It is desirable to monitor MTC devices for events such as:
behavior contrary to that associated with activated MTC features
change in association between the device and the UICC
communication failure events and reasons
loss of connectivity for more than a specified time
change of location of the device, such as geographical position or point of attachment to the network